


KwaniNoni Drabbles.

by Kwiyomiboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AUs, Boonon, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, boosol - Freeform, hanseungkwan, kwaninoni, not sure yet - Freeform, oneshots, potential smut, prompts, seungsol, svt - Freeform, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwiyomiboo/pseuds/Kwiyomiboo
Summary: Just as the title says, a bunch of short 500 (sometiems more sometimes less) word drabbles. Can be angst, smut, crack, super fluff, anything really! Suggestions are welcome!





	1. Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> Btw this is crossposted on AFF and Tumblr. If you love Verkwan follow me at Verkwan-love for more pics, vids, analysis, drabbles, fic recs, all things Verkwan!

“Say the name!” bellowed the illustrious leader of thirteen unruly teens. He was then followed by a symphony of “Seventeen!” as they all cheerfully greeted and bowed. All except one.

Seungkwan jolted forward trying desperately to keep his expression stoic and calm. However, knowing Seungkwan, a boy too feeling one may say, this proves to be a truly trying task. Fortunately, he’s able to grit his teeth and swat away the cause of his sudden displeasure.

A lecherous hand planted right on his behind.

Its undisclosed, well, at least to the many viewers watching their vlive at home. The grin plastered on Vernon’s smug little face or the beet red complexion Seungkwan has begrudgingly adorn both reasons hidden behind the soothing voice of one their Joshua-hyung explaining their day activities. Seungkwan hissed out a command only to be ignored by heart smiles and crinkled eyes to his chagrin.

Seungkwan tried to pry away Vernon’s wandering appendage once again but was instead met with a questioning stare from Minghao right next to him. He offered a tinsy smile trying to laugh away the concern that—yes, yes, he was quite alright—to the carats watching at home. Seungkwan frowned at the breathless chuckle heard next to him. He sent a warning glare to the sandy-blonde, and then realized he was _enjoying_ this! Relishing in the small squeaks and nervous shuffles because— _holy shit!_ Jihoon just fucking smirked at them, he totally knows now! Vernon was soaking it up all the same.

The embarrassment was absolutely killing the elder boy. Obviously (thankfully), carats can’t tell because they were hidden behind other members and the focus was kept on Soonyoung imitating a walnut of all things. However, Seungkwan just couldn’t stop thinking about how everyone could tell. They could all see right through him. The weak denies, the playful glares, all hints in some strange way that Seungkwan was actually _enjoying_ this. Vernon was fondling him, well, and there was virtually nothing he could do to stop him. Did he even want him to stop? He swallowed a dying pig noise when he realized they were flirting worse than newlyweds on their honeymoon. The vocalist could feel his ears growing hot and the room becoming small, he wanted to bolt, to hide. But, the clamorous laughter signalled that the vlive was still going and he didn’t want to cause panic amongst their dear carats. So, he sat in sufferance as the younger copped a feel.

“AGH!” Seungkwan jerked forward after a rather harsh squeeze was delivered toward his bum. He turned dropping open his mouth to throw curses out at the young rapper but the feeling of all-eyes-on-him demanded attention as well.

“Is everything alright?” he could hear the snickers in Seokmin’s voice. They all knew, he just knew it. Even if they didn’t out-right say it, the little twinkle in their eyes said otherwise. Quietly tutting he brightened up and smiled widely, shaking his head and offering a change of discussion.

The vlive ended without a hitch, and they all dispersed leaving just Vernon and Seungkwan. Once the room emptied out, Seungkwan fell into a heated mess on the floor. Vernon smirked to himself at the pile of embarrassed pudding he reduced the elder to.

“You idiot!” the blonde cried out throwing weak punches. Vernon just returned obnoxious laughter, clapping his hands.

“But I’m your idiot~” Vernon playfully added earning a groan from the blonde.

  
“Still an idiot.” Seungkwan shot back praying the blush on his cheeks went unnoticed.

 


	2. Drabble #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhh dont really know how to explain it but also inspired by a tumblr prompt where person A has to hold person B's hand for some random reason

Vernon wasn’t a guy with a lot of excitement in his life. His days excitingly consisted of, wake up, go to school, go to work, and on sundays attend church to please his overly attentive mother. Other than that, he hadn’t had much to do. Oh, he has friends but they lived far away and most of them were busy with their own “adventurous” lifestyles to bother making plans with him.

Vernon stood at the bus stop after his last class on his way to work on a particularly ‘invigorating’ afternoon. The backpack he had slung over his shoulder started to slip so he shifted tugging the strap further upwards, groaning when he struggled. _I really need to work out_ , he thought.

Next to him were a group of high school girls. Vernon more or less knew he was handsome, he knew his ‘exotic’ and ‘foreign’ looks gained him a plethora of unwanted attention. Trying to ignore the slight giggles and pointed stares he swore he could feel, he startled when someone ran right into him.

The bump wasn't particularly harsh, but it sure did send Vernon flat on his ass.

“Oh mai gawsh!”

The brunette looked up to see the cause of his predicament and was met with an….an angel?

The sun was remarkably bright, whoever was standing in front of him was rendered unrecognizable because of the blinding light surrounding him. Soon enough human features came into view as the boy leaned down, coming in closer. Vernon blinked, then blinked again, completely speechless by the blonde beauty before him. Had he hit his head? Was he dreaming?

“....llo???”

Vernon found himself wearing a fond smile, tilting his head a bit to look up at the mysterious boy’s furrowed eyebrows, adorably chubby cheeks, and perfectly plump lips.

“Dude?! Are you okay??”

Vernon whistled. Even his voice was lovely.

“Okay, so I knocked him stupid…” Vernon squinted, he was hearing some sort of Jeju satoori masked by the imitation of a Seoul accent. The boy looked around him for a moment before grabbing Vernon’s hand, pulling him upward. Once he was up Vernon just stared agape at where their hands intertwined. He could feel his stomach flip and flop unceremoniously, the boys hands felt….nice. Was it even normal to feel so elated from holding someone’s hand? Had he been devoid of human contact for that long? “Sorry, I need your hand for a second.”

Then like magic the boy snuggled in closer laying his head on Vernon’s wide set shoulders, and buried his face in the other’s neck. Vernon tensed, wondering why a stranger was being so touchy and more importantly why the flutters in the pit of his were moving in such a frenzy. He took deep breaths to calm his heart rate in fear that everyone could hear the loud thumps.

Suddenly a group of men in black ran by. Vernon could tell they were loan sharks simply by the tacky suits and shady glasses. They frantically searched around calling out a name like ‘Seungkwan’.

Judging by the way the blonde boy stiffened and his grasp tightened, Vernon inferred that he was the infamous Seungkwan these guys were so desperately looking for. The men were approaching them and he could hear the sweat falling. One of the guys questioned the group of girls who all smartly denied seeing a ‘blonde boy with chubby cheeks and a pink t-shirt’ run pass. They turned to Vernon but before they could get a good look at either of their faces, Vernon acted fast.

Twirling them around he murmured a quickened ‘sorry’ before placing a warm hand on the apple of the boy’s cheeks and pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Vernon could feel the boy jump in his skin but soon enough he pressed back against him. Vernon could cry at how soft felt and how good he smelled. However, this was not the time for him to be a creep as his happiness was short lived when the boy pulled away looking over Vernon’s shoulder (which he had to get on his tippy-toes to achieve, Vernon noted).

“The gangsters are gone!” the boy exclaimed happily looking back at Vernon and turning a deep shade of red at how close they were before placing his hands on Vernon’s chest and escaping his embrace. “Uh-um tha-thanks….” the blush subsided for a moment but came back when he saw the heart smile the taller sported. “U-uh...d-don’t worry about that thing or anything, it’s not li-like it was my first or a-anything……” Seungkwan(?) felt his ears go hot as he continued to babble on leaking unnecessarily intimate details. Vernon blinked. “Aish! Stop staring at me!” the blonde shouted taking a few steps back. “If you’re really up-upset about the k-k-ki...that, then here.” the boy handed him a small rectangular card like a business card, except more….eccentric?

“Uh…” Vernon was confuzzled at the brightly colored rectangle instead of boring professional print. It read: “Boo Seungkwan. Aspiring Comedian. Kimbap-ie Kidding Delivery Service.” It was certainly strange but Vernon couldn’t hide the fond smile that played on his lips after reading it a few times. When he looked up he saw the boy’s retreating back only catching the glance he gave as he climbed on the bus.

“I’ll be expecting your call, _Leonardo Dicaprio_.” Seungkwan winked before the bus doors closed and sped off down the street.

It took Vernon at least two minutes to realize he just missed his bus. And another three to call his job to let them know he would be late.

However, it only took him till that night to arrange a coffee date with the boy from the bus stop.

Things were starting to look a little bit interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short drabble uwu  
> These are really going to be random loke theres no one au and no special theme soooo.....


	3. Drabble #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uuuhhhhh user RomanosCheese requested this and like the idea is so amazing I'm just soooooo lazy.

 

High School Musical AU

 

New Year’s eve 2016 and it’s snowing heavily in the mountains where most middle class families run to for vacation. Dragging along their reluctant children and cramming the word “fun” into their bored little minds. Here, a popular ski-lodge is being overfilled with music and warmth and an atmosphere of this so-called “fun”. However, one lone boy steered away from the crowd. Opting to practice plays and receives in the gym instead. ‘Practice makes better’ he’s always said.

 

“The year is ending in an hour, Seungkwan, and you choose to play volleyball.” Seungkwan’s mother stood in the doorway watching on as her son sweated like crazy while spiking the balls with unbelievable force. She tapped her feet exasperatedly when he ignored her. “I know you hear me, young man.”

 

“Sorry, mah, I just got accepted to the school of my dreams! I can't afford to slack off  _ especially  _ when I was accepted to be the libero of the team!” the blonde argued. He knew he wasn’t as tall as most volleyball players, being barely taller than his mother. But, as he met his future teammates, a pink haired kid who was even shorter than him, another not too tall guy who was the captain by the name of Hoshi(?), an actually really tall guy but with awkward limbs and movement, finally a guy with tan skin a elongated nose and a smile that could very well light up the world. Seeing how  _ normal _ his teammates seemed, made him gain a bit of confidence. “I just got to be on top of my A-game once the season starts.” he explained determinedly.

 

However the older more maternal version of him just rolled her eyes. “And who's going to keep your sisters from acting up?” she sassily replied, hands resting against her hip. Seungkwan finally looked at her noticing her attire. Very formal, overdressed in some senses, he rolled his eyes; she was trying to get a date. Walking over to her he wiped a bit of her lipstick off to her chagrin and smiled.

 

“Okay, okay, mah, I’ll shower and head out to that party, if only to chaperone you.” he responded fondly. His mother wanted to argue but was left no choice since her son was already halfway across the gym toward the locker room. She laughed to herself wondering just where did he get that personality from.

 

\----

 

On the other side of lodge, was another lone boy. His nose was positively buried in his book. He blocked the outside world so much he barely heard his mother calling his name. Look up with teary eyes he saw his mother sigh and look upwards mumbling  _ ‘what will I do with you?’  _ to the heavens. 

 

“Vernon, Are you crying because of that book again?”

 

“Mom, Lord Aldersmith died!” Vernon replied as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. His mother just stared back trying to keep up with his nonsensical rambles about this fictional universe in which wizards exist, pigs can fly, and the main character is an alien from the future. 

 

Vernon’s mom just sighed. “Okay, that's wonderful sweetie,” she paused cringing at the incredulous glare she received. “I-I mean it's tragic that Lord AlfredJones-”

 

_ “Aldersmith.”  _ he corrected.

 

“Lord Aldersmith. Anyway, hun, you know I 100% support your literary interest and I know this is your way to cope with the big move from the other side of the world….” she stopped to see if Vernon was even listening.

 

“Moving to Korea wasn’t even my choice.” Vernon spat out closing his book harshly, finally giving her his full attention.

 

“I  _ know.  _ But, we did this for you and your sister….” she stopped when she realized her points weren’t going through. “Listen, no if, ands, or buts, take your behind inside and join the party.” She put her foot down and pointed at the doorway. “Make friends.” there was no question or room for argument. Vernon just complied and went inside. 

 

\-----

 

The party was already in full swing. Music blasting, people dancing, and once Vernon entered he could already feel the uncomfortable stares of people who noticed his and his mother’s presence. Vernon rolled his eyes, there was virtually no shame. They all stared at him because of his caucasian features a few of them even  _ pointed _ .  He didn’t understand the big deal. So his hair was a lighter color, or his nose was high raised. Either way he doesn’t think this warrants hushed murmurs or intruding fingers. This was something he had grown accustomed to after a month. No longer was he the young boy that would cower at the intense stares. He instead, found the darkest corner with the least population density and holed himself there. His mother practically gave up and went off to join her friends.

 

Seungkwan had entered moments later on the other side of the room. He quickly found some acquaintances he met at the game earlier and stopped over to talk with them. 

 

The MC—some guy who introduced himself as YoonAngel and wore some cheesy wings accompanied by a plastic halo wired above his head—grabbed the mic. He cleared his throat calling attention to himself. “Alright, alright, alright! It's time for angelme to turn into cupidme!” he cheered vehemently clearly excited about his next segment. “Time for the  _ Love Connection  _ Karaoke! Dj S.Coups, find us our first victims!” 

 

Suddenly the lights went darker and two spotlights could be seen searching the crowd. They moved around for seemingly a long time before stopping right on two unsuspecting boys.  _ Vernon and Seungkwan. _

 

Suddenly the people around them cheered. Vernon who was reading was suddenly hoisted up and pushed towards the front. Seungkwan was battling a group of giggling girls on his own. They both insisted that they  _ could  _ not sing but their protest fell on deaf ears. 

 

Vernon awkwardly grabbed the mic, feeling his face flush as he looked out at the see of people. His partner didn’t seem to be doing any better as his mouth simply opened and closed with no sound projecting making him look like a fish out of water.  _ A beautiful fish _ , Vernon retracted. But, that was besides the point.

 

“I-I really can’t sing!” he pleaded for the both of their sakes. He just wanted to read his book and be alone for the rest of the year. All his friend’s in New York weren’t even celebrating New Year's yet! It just felt so wrong and backwards to be celebrating so far away from home. Even if it was so his sister and him could have a ‘better’ life. He looked to his partner but he was still set in a status of shock.

 

“Sorry, bro, no can do! The spotlight has chosen and that is final~” Vernon clicked his tongue this Yoon guy seemed way too excited. “Can you rap?” the blonde man question. Vernon paused thoughtfully before slowly nodding, confirming his suspicions. “I can pick a song perfect for you then!”

 

Vernon wanted to continue his protest but was cut short when the music started up. “Ariana Grande? Really?” he wanted to judge but he was also guilty of singing along to this song as well. However, the biggest shocker was when his partner started to sing.

 

_ I love the way you make me feel, I love it, I love it. _

_ I love the way you make me feel, I love it, I love it. _

 

Vernon’s mouth hung agape. Had he heard an angel? He didn’t think the guy couldn't sing or anything but he didn’t know he was just so...so talented! Vernon caught the sheepish look the boy gave when he noticed Vernon’s unabashed staring. He started to nod over to the machine that had the lyrics to remind Vernon his turn was up. The taller immediately shook off his instant goosebumps and cleared his throat. For some reason he just didn’t want to lose.

 

_ I thinkin’ ‘bout him _

_ Every second every hour _

_ Do my singing in the shower  _

_ Picking petals off the flowers like- _

_ Do he love me, do he love me not? _

_ I’m not a player I just ---- ---- _

 

The real surprise was how confident Vernon became once his turn came up. He smirked when he noticed he was now the receiver of that  _ wow, you're really good  _ look. 

 

Seungkwan started up again. He didn’t think he could sing that well. But, given the cheers and shocked looks from around the room (even his own mother) he guesses he must have a pleasant voice at the most. He’ll embarrassingly admit that he sings a lot when no one is around, often to Ariana or Mariah Carey  _ especially  _ Beyonce but he never thought he was any good. 

 

Although, the gasps when he perfectly executes a high note or when his voice soothe the crowd does make him feel really good. Good enough to become an addict. It also helps that his partner is some sort of model coverboy with a cool voice that seems like he could read the most boringest passage known to man and make is sound interesting. 

 

_ I got a bad boy I must admit it, _

_ You got my heart don’t know how you did it _

_ And I don't care who sees it babe _

_ I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you’re next to me… _

 

At the climax Vernon even joined in the singing. He wasn’t amazing which caused the crowd to giggle but with Seungkwan’s low harmonic singing and his rough deep voice, it blended perfectly to end the song. Once the music faded out, the crowd stood in silence. Seungkwan worried for a moment that they were actually God-awful and they're going to get booed off the stage until thunderous clapping could he heard across the room. He was shocked at how much they liked it even calling for an encore. Vernon blush madly not used to having  _ this  _ many eyes on him all at once. Usually it was more side glances or peeks but now he was the in the public eye more than ever.

 

Seungkwan noticed the boy in his mini dilemma and grabbed his arm tugging him through the cheering crowd and towards the exit and out on the balcony.

 

They stood outside panting feeling exhilarated from what they just did. Finally looking at each other, they both secretly hoped they could blame the cold on their flushed cheeks.

 

“You okay?” Seungkwan started looking at the boy closer. He had the longest eyelashes and perfect skin he had ever seen. Vernon nodded trying to hide his face behind his long fringe. His blush was darkening at the proximity of their faces and he couldn’t help but notice how perfectly pouty and pink the smaller’s lips were.

 

“Yo-you were amazing in there…” Vernon wanted to facepalm at just how awkward he sounded. 

 

“Thanks….you were really cool back there too…” Seungkwan replied avoiding the boy’s gaze. Seriously, just how long was he going to stare?

 

“Naw, you’re just saying that, I’m a nerd, nerds don’t rap,” Vernon mumbled the last part as if it was something natural and accepted in the laws of life. That yes, nerd do not in fact rap. Seungkwan let out a little choked laughter making Vernon furrow his bows. 

 

“You were amazing, dude. Don’t sell yourself short.” the blonde smiled and Vernon admitted, it did something to his heart. They stayed outside admiring the night sky and talking about their parents, siblings, school, and pretty much everything in between. 

 

“You’re going to be the libero at Pledis High School Varsity Volleyball team?!” Vernon blinked.

 

“Yeah...do you even know what that means?” Seungkwan was all smiles as the boy shook his head shyly. “It’s okay.” he proceeded to pat the taller on his shoulder. “Hey, we should like exchange numbers, who knows if we’ll meet up again…plus I could explain the rules of volleyball to you later” Vernon agreed and they switched phones putting their names and numbers in each other’s phone, Seungkwan even took a picture which Vernon did as well but quickly deleted it since he felt he looked weird. He ducked his head at the little giggle he earned from his spazziness.

 

The countdown began and they could hear the party growing louder as they neared number one. The two boys froze and looked at each other when the bell rang bringing in the new year. Thinking about all those movies in which couples kiss on new years made Vernon’s ears grow hot. The fireworks began and even then their eyes stayed trained on each other sharing some kind of silent connection.

 

_ ‘Oh yeah, Kwannie, can you get anymore cheesier?’  _ Seungkwan puffed out his cheeks finally breaking the intense eye contact. He was known to fall in love easily by his friends but by the looks of Vernon he was probably straight. Aka, he had a snowball’s chance in hell. Maybe he was sadden by this, or maybe he was already numb to this realization since Seungkwan had a perfect record for falling for straight boys.

 

Vernon was rambling on about really nothing in particular but the smile on his face made Seungkwan fall just that much more in love.  _ Shit _ he thought. He barely met this guy yet he was already thinking about what theme for the wedding and what their first born would be named. 

 

Seungkwan could hear his sisters calling for him and knew that if he waited around any longer they would see Vernon and try to get him number. He  _ couldn’t  _ risk that. So while Vernon droned on he made a break for it. 

 

The blonde’s woes went unnoticed by Vernon was he was too into describing his novel he was writing to even notice that Seungkwan wasn’t even next to him. Upon this realization, Vernon pouted. Feeling ditched, he looked at the picture of the boy he learned was named  _ Seungkwan,  _ and smiled to himself at the sudden notification.  __

 

_ Seungkwan: sorry dude, family stuff.  _

_ Seungkwan: your story sounds dope. _

_ Seungkwan: maybe I’ll see you around sometime? _

 

Vernon felt his heart warm as the thought of meeting Seungkwan again made him practically jump for joy. Little did they know that they would be meeting again very soon…..

  
  
  
  
“ _ Wait.  _ You’re attending Pledis High as well?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Lazy. I aint know whether to continue or naw but if someone writes this link tf outta me and please make Jeonghan Sharpey. I would kill for that thanks! And also thanks for commenting, reading, subbing, all that alllll that. I appreciate it and I am really taking suggestions! Anything (mostly) you guys want!
> 
> ((lol yes Vernon is Gabriella and Seungkwan is Troy the idea was just too good. Plus its super loosely based off of High School musical the plot in my head does not go the same way))
> 
> ((like theres no random dancing and singing but there is a competition they end up practicing for because music is just soooo good.))
> 
> ((And Seungkwan accepts his musical side early no angsty teenage confusion he doesn't have to get his head in the game and apparently no overbearing macho dad so....yeah.))
> 
> Also I made a verkwan fmv to 'Fresh Eyes' by Andy Grammer....give it some love please....  
> link: https://youtu.be/gIFKh0QcjqU


	4. Drabble #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for kinky? Smutty? Verkwan so here's some fluffy smutty verkwan lmao

Seungkwan and Vernon huddled under the covers vying for warmth. There was a terrible storm brewing outside and their heater was down so in order to not freeze to death they cuddled close for warmth. Seungkwan was belly down on Vernon’s chest staring at his phone scrolling through social media, while Vernon had his laptop balanced on Seungkwan’s back and was trying to type his paper over the slighter boy’s shoulder.  

 

Vernon violently tapped against the keyboard. “Ugh!”

 

“Whats wrong?” Seungkwan shifted to see his boyfriend’s face screw up in annoyance. 

 

“This paper is so dumb, who even assigns projects over summer break?” Vernon mentally cursed his wicked teacher who defied all laws of human decency. “I mean I passed my finals so why???” he whined pushing the laptop to the side of the bed. “I’m upset.” he pouted childishly. Seungkwan laughed a bit and kissed it away. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He set his phone down and pushed himself up so he was staring down at the captivating boy. He paused for a moment to take in Vernon’s beauty and how lucky he was to have this man in his bed.

 

“Damn, I always forget just how beautiful you are.” 

 

Vernon’s face turned crimson at his confession. “Wh-what the hell? Why are being so cheesy! Get back here I’m cold and I need your body heat!” Vernon tried to hide his face. Seungkwan smirked, there was a certain carnal pleasure in knowing that  _ he  _ did this. Only  _ he  _ could make Vernon this way. And the knowledge of that made butterflies flutter in the pit of his stomach with accomplishment.

 

“Hnnn….no can do, I’m thinking of other things….” Seungkwan hinted, tilting his head as his hand traveled up and down Vernon’s thigh. The pale boy immediately understood and bit his lip while his eyes hungrily took in his boyfriend’s appearance. His old stained sweatshirt and some tattered basketball shorts, and yet he still looked amazing. Vernon cupped Seungkwan’s cutely chubby cheeks and brought him closer to kiss him. Soon, the sweet chaste kiss turned into something heavy, stirring up both their arousals simultaneously. Vernon’s hands wandered, they moved to the back of Seungkwan’s head threading through his hair. To his nape, to his waist, and finally landing on his glorious ass. Moaning into the kiss Seungkwan trembled as Vernon’s hands massaged and fondled his butt. Roughly moving his cheeks around and revealing in the squishy texture. “God, you’re such a perv.” Seungkwan groaned burying his face into Vernon’s neck when he could no longer contain his voice. 

 

“You’re the one with an erogenous zone on your ass.” Vernon chucked at the little dying noise the smaller made. After a minute of teasing, Seungkwan pulled back, glaring daggers. 

 

“Well, if you want to play that way!” Seungkwan pushed himself further down under the covers so that he was level with Vernon’s dick straining against his grey sweats. “I know yours too!” he spat as he roughly pulled down Vernon’s pants, just barely since it was cold and he was just trying to get to his dick. The extremely hard member popped out and almost hit Seungkwan in the face, spewing out precum everywhere. “See, perv.” Seungkwan made his point by not wasting time and taking all of Vernon in his mouth in one go. Vernon moaned out, chewing on his bottom lip trying to keep himself from moaning too loud. 

 

“Idio-thats everyone’s erogenous zone!” he weakly protest finding more moans to spill out.

 

His head swam as Seungkwan stroked him all the while using his small tongue to trace the veins he’s so in love with. God, Seungkwan’s mouth was just so  _ hot  _ and  _ tight _ and felt ridiculously  _ good.  _ So good, that Vernon wouldn’t mind if he died right then and there as long as he got to cum. 

 

“Mmm— _ fuck _ , baby, wai—shit, stop sucking so hard! What did I do to deserve this?” Vernon used his hand to push Seungkwan’s mouth away. No matter how much he wanted to buck his hips into Seungkwan’s mouth he knew that if he came now he’s never hear the end of it. 

 

“It's cold, I want to warm up, and your dick is hot.” Seungkwan paused for a moment to take off his pants. “Basically, you are my personal heater.”

 

“Gee, thanks, I didn’t know I was loved so deeply.” Vernon deadpanned. Seungkwan came up pecking his lips and straddling his waist.

 

“Yep, now shut up, and fuck me.” Seungkwan commended ignoring Vernon’s protest of ‘we don't fuck we make love’ and removed his underwear. Vernon groaned at the sight of a half naked (Seungkwan resolved to keep his sweater one since it was still cold) Boo in his lap. His thick honey thighs encasing his waist and the head of his cock dribbling pre-cum everywhere.

 

“Wait, we gotta prepare you,” Vernon attempted to get up because unlike the pornos, the lube was on the other side of the room in the drawer and not in his bed stand. Seungkwan pushed him back down and smirked. Vernon’s hand on his ass felt the slick pour out from his loose hole. “So, when did this happen?” he quirked an eyebrow, circling the soft ring of muscles that threatened to take in Vernon’s fingers hungry. Seungkwan was fully prepared and completely soaking. 

 

“Five minutes ago in the bathroom.” Seungkwan replied simply. Vernon bit his lip trying hide the embarrassed giggle that threatened to seep out.  _ ‘Be cool, stay cool’  _ he chanted. “So, you can give it to me good,  _ oppa.” _

 

It was at this point that Vernon realized a Boo Seungkwan was detrimental to his health. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I was so lazy writing the last sentence half wanted to continue on and the other half was like "naw bih cut it" so that where this trash came from. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions let me know in detail what you guys are looking for it helps out my writing block :)


	5. Twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon realizes that he seriously needs to stop following Seungkwan’s every order. Because more often than not he finds himself in the worst positions. Like right now, he literally is in a bad position.

It all started with boredom….

Summer; sweltering afternoons, the sounds of kids running on hot asphalt after an ice cream truck, and all the reasons to wear tank tops. Vernon was sat in his house with his best friend and long time neighbor, Seungkwan, playing video games. Seungkwan—being the rowdy, hyper boy he is—had seemingly had enough of watching Vernon play Arkham Nights revealed by how he rolls about the bed.

Thud.

And then he fell.

“I’M BORED.” Seungkwan proclaimed upside down, limbs flying upward in some sort of grand display of displesure and Vernon totally didn’t notice his tank riding up showing off parts of his skin Vernon really shouldn't be so concerned seeing.

“Hi Bored, I’m—” Vernon was promptly met with a pillow to the face before he could finish that statement. The blonde looked to the older who was giving his famous pout. The cursed pout that always left Vernon weak. Whenever he sees those darn cute lips pushed up in a kissable frown, anything Seungkwan wants, he has to provide (he’s whipped, sue him). Plus the quicker that pout disappears the quicker the deep dark urge to kiss it away disappears as well. You can’t catch him, gay thoughts! 

“What do you suggest we do then?” Vernon paused the game and promptly turned off the game console. Seungkwan flipped himself over and look up thoughtfully. 

“Hmmm….” he tapped his lip and Vernon totally wasn’t chugging his glass of water because of that...he was parched! “Let's play twister!”

“With just the two of us?” Vernon asked incredulously. ‘Was that even possible?’ he wondered. 

“I have an app that does it automatically so we just needed to follow orders!” Seungkwan seemed to have it all figured out. Plus Vernon didn’t have an alternative so he just went along. Which is something he finds himself to tend to do quite often. It was just easier to go along with Seungkwan’s wishes rather than get into an argument and then give into his desires. Saves time and aspirin. That shit was getting expensive.

Vernon sat on the bed, legs crossed and folded as Seungkwan went to the hallway closet to grab the game. He set up the large mat excitedly before splaying his arms out in a “tada” motion. Vernon clapped his hands theatrically to accommodate while Seungkwan smirked triumphantly. 

“Okay! Get ready, you’re first!”

“What? Why am I first?” Vernon pouted. Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

“Because you’re younger...duh.” Vernon growled lowly. Seungkwan loved using the age card when it was most convenient for him. Having Vernon run a task or making Vernon clean something meanwhile when it's time to pay for the food Seungkwan hyung is nowhere in sight. 

“Left foot; red.” the robotic voice bellowed out and Vernon blinked a few times before realizing they were starting. They both followed instruction closely and every 10 seconds the phone would recite another limb and color. Everything was all well until….

“Right hand; yellow.”

Vernon paused. He mentally realized the gravity of the situation. If he was to reach over this would put them in a very awkward position. Seungkwan was bend forward, his hands splayed out in front of him and his legs spread wide open. Vernon was twisted in some strange way that gave him full visual of how plump Seungkwan ass really was. Ahem, not that he was really noticing (but damn he got a fat ass). Either way, the task he was asked to do would make it so he was hovering over the boy’s risque form with a hard press on their pelvic regions…

“What are you doing?!” Seungkwan asked, his arms were shaking showing that he couldn’t take it anymore. Vernon blinked barely able to register the worlds he was saying, more preoccupied by his flushed cheeks (most likely from tiredness) but the dirty thoughts still flooded his mind. “Come on, ya dolt or else you lose!” 

Vernon shook his himself out of it. There was no way he was losing this one. They agreed beforehand that the loser had to do something the winner wanted and knowing Seungkwan he would be paying for the most expensive dinner the brunette could think of. Vernon, with all the determination he could muster, got into position. He tried not to rest his crotch on Seungkwan’s ass but it was hard after a while. And he means that both ways. 

“Hehe, is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Seungkwan giggled and Vernon felt like dying as a pitiful noise escaped him. 

“Right leg; green.”

Seungkwan was shameless, that or this game was getting positions from the kama sutra. Either way, Vernon was impressed by how unapologetically he was with his back arching and his limbs awkwardly having him in a crouching position...right in front of Vernon’s dick. 

“Left hand; blue.”

“Oh COME ON!” Vernon whined allowed. It was near impossible to get to blue without basically shoving his crotch in Seungkwan’s face. The brunette looked up at him innocently and Vernon gulped. If only the elder knew what he was doing was ruining Vernon indefinitely. 

The younger was sure he liked girls. Hell, he loved them. However, he would be quick to admit, Seungkwan was sexy. Possibly the sexiest guy he’s ever come into contact with. His mannerisms, the way he talks, walks, how he always wears Vernon’s big sweaters and they fall right off his shoulder. Seungkwan was softer than most guys, lashes were like butterfly wings and his hands were always so warm and just nice. His father warned him about hanging around boys so pretty. They were dangerous.

And maybe Vernon would get boners from his best friend from time to time. Maybe he had one right now. But the warning his dad gave him when he was ten and he caught his young man playing with that Yoon boy from down the street still rung in his head signifying that these feelings were so, so, very wrong.

“I don’t wanna play this anymore.” Vernon frowned. Seungkwan looked puzzled.

“Wait, why? You know this is still considered losing!” Seungkwan argued still holding his place in case Vernon changed his mind. 

“Don’t you think this thing keeps putting us in awkward positions?” Vernon explained. Seungkwan tilted his head thoughtfully for a full minute.

“Well, yeah, but we’re both guys so what's the problem?” Seungkwan combatted. Vernon froze, of course no one else would think like this. Seungkwan was an innocent cinnamon roll. And here he was thinking filthy, dirty thoughts. He didn’t deserve to be friends with someone like the brunette. He genuinely wanted to play twister and Vernon was ruining all the fun. The thought alone was enough to make Vernon frustrated. Was his resolve so weak that a few suggestive poses made him lose all sense??

“It is a problem!” Vernon gritted his teeth. By now, the slighter boy had dropped his position and stood up full height. Vernon bit his lip before continuing. “Seungkwan, its a problem….I don’t see you as a friend…”

Seungkwan’s eyes blew up. He tried to decipher the meaning and each time was brought back to something negative. “You...you don’t like me anymore?” Vernon furrowed his eyebrows. He hated to see Seungkwan sad, especially when he believed his hyung deserved to be always smiling. 

“No...no, you’re my best friend, Boo…” Seungkwan seemed pleased by this. “But.” Vernon paused looking to gauge Seungkwan’s reaction to what he was about to say. “I’m too greedy...being just friends isn’t enough for me...I have...unnatural feelings…” Seungkwan’s mouth formed an ‘o’ like he was finally getting the hint.

“Do...do you l-like me?” 

Vernon just stared, thinking of how this might end. Best case scenario; Seungkwan could freak out and tell everyone. After a minute of just staring Vernon finally spoke out. “Seungkwan, I’m in love with you-”

“Same.”

“-And I know that this is weird….wait...what?” Vernon felt like the wind was knocked out of him when he looked at Seungkwan and saw a loving face staring back at him. 

“me too...actually I’ve had feelings for you since we were in elementary…” Vernon blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Had he gone mental? Was he imagining this? Maybe this is a dream. It's highly possible he had slipped and hit his head and this is just some really realistic dream. 

“Wha-what?”

“I’m in love with you.” Seungkwan smiled and Vernon was sure it was an angel coming to take him to the golden gates. “Stop looking at me like I’m some mythical creature. I’m in love with you Hansol.” Vernon once again pulled himself together before embracing Seungkwan in his arms. The elder mewled in surprise but found himself nice and comfy. Their warmth blended and their heart beats fell in step with each other. It was like they were becoming one soul all at once. 

Vernon inhaled taking in Seungkwan’s sweet fruity smell. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this…” he explained.

“You don’t know how long I wanted you to do this…” Seungkwan muttered into the wide set of shoulders. His hands splayed against Vernon’s back holding him close. They stood there a moment before Seungkwan pulled back catching a glance at the twister mat. “You still lost the game.” Vernon rolled his eyes calculating the damages to his wallet. “My order is for you to...kiss me.” 

Vernon reeled back a moment. He wasn’t expecting this at all. Blinking rapidly a few times he finally registered the demand and smiled widely. He pulled Seungkwan in closer if that was even possible and erased the space in between them. Their lips met for a moment before the spark sent them both back. They looked at each other eyes blown wide and faces colored pink. Their first kiss. They both thought simultaneously before joining once more in a sweet chaste kiss.

Bonus: 

Seungkwan rolled over panting heavily out of breath, the blanket tangled around his wet bare body and he sighed. Grabbing his phone he checked his texts.

From Minie <3: Hey, so did it work? I didn’t hear anything...

From Kwaaannn: Yep! Thanks hyung! I mean I can’t believe we pulled it off!

From Minie <3: Kwan, this is Vernon were talking about. He’s so dense he would never figure out that I was the one on the phone reading off directions and putting you two into suggestive positions….btw...don’t forget you owe me BIG time for that!! 

Seungkwan snickered getting ready to respond when Vernon stirred next to him.

“Something up babe?” Vernon rolled over equally naked with his arms stretched behind his back. He scooted closer to his new lover nuzzling Seungkwan’s cheek.

“No, nothing, just Seokmin telling me about his hilarious coworker, that’s all.” Seungkwan slyly said. Vernon was too tired to inquire further and just accepted with a headnod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm baaccckkkkkkk  
> Lowkey tho beebz, I've been working on a Verkwan oneshit that's taking me 10 years.


	6. Nah, It's Just You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it Hot in Here? Or is it just me?

“Today, we recommend staying indoors with AC blasting, folks; because it’s a whopping 105 degrees!” 

The weather man said in a disbelieving tone as he stood in front of a green screen of Southern California in swimming trunks and snorkeling equipment props. 

Vernon was laid back on the floor scrolling through some webtoon on his phone while Seungkwan flipped through channels landing on Cartoon Network’s Amazing World of Gumball when there was nothing else interesting to watch while on his mother’s couch. You know the type, the one covered in plastic because she doesn’t want guest to know you live there or something. 

“ARGH!” Seungkwan dramatically threw his arms in the air letting the remote go flying before folding his arms in a childish manner. “IT’S HOT!”

“Thanks for letting me know, captain obvious.” Vernon calmly replied. He was used to Seungkwan’s sudden outbursts.

“I mean it's really freaking hot! I’m going to die!” the elder flipped out kicking the shitty fan he had over but quickly regretting that and picking it up like some sort of baby. “Shh, shhh, daddy’s sowwy. Sowwwwy” he said in a soft voice stroke the fan's...face?

“Okay, you’ve literally lost it!” Vernon rolled his eyes act the theatrical display Seungkwan put on.

“Tch. I’m getting a popsicle. None for you!” Seungkwan retorted while he stuck his tongue out at his best friend before ripping (literally lol) himself off the couch and stomppimg off towards the kitchen. When he came back he had an absurdly large red popsicle in hand. “It’s the last one anyway.” he continued before flopping on the floor. 

Vernon ignored him for the most part but he could only concentrate on the riveting weekly manhwa for so long until the slurping noises emitting from Seungkwan got to be too much. He moved his phone and dropped his jaw to say something but was quickly stunned by the sight. 

“S-Seung...kwan…” Vernon gulped as his best friend sat next to him, eyes half lidded, tongue and lips wrapped around a phallic shaped object. Vernon wiped his eyes in case the sweat was changing his vision. When he realized it wasn't a mirage his heart almost exploded. Seungkwan had no clue just how enamored Vernon was by him. Just how wild he made the younger go. How he looked in his basketball shorts he borrowed from Vernon one sleepover many years ago. How the shorts hugged his waist and left little space around his cute ass. How his tank top hung to his body so sinfully and his pink nipple poking out the side. It was so seductive and teasing without Seungkwan even realizing his lewd position.

“What you staring at?! You can't have any you were a jerk!” Seungkwan pulled the popsicle away and glared at the blonde. Vernon shook his head bringing himself back to reality. He tried to focus on the show again but every few minutes (especially commercials) he was staring at that little pink tongue lapping at the sides and the tip and the little gasps when a drop of red would land on his face or chest and oh God was Seungkwan some kind of beautiful hot mess. The way his head bobbed back and forth or the small satisfied mewls as the cold infiltrated his throat. Fuck was this (and Vernon) hard. The brunette started to notice Vernon staring at him and smirked thinking the boy was drooling because he really wanted some of his cherry popsicle. What he didn’t know was that it was because of the way Seungkwan kissed and licked from the bottom to the top was making his pants unbearably tight.

As the ongoing battle to not imagine Seungkwan licking something else so deliciously continued, Vernon decided it had to be the heat getting to him. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of cold water with ice cubes. Seungkwan, on the other hand, pouted because Vernon was now paying more attention to the cold beverage than him. Kissing his teeth he grabbed Vernon’s drink taking an ice cube and using it to rub his neck.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Vernon scowled but his anger was short lived. Killed by his strong lust as the ice cube slipped from the brunette’s hands and slide down his honey chest. 

“Eep!” Seungkwan jolted, his back arching. Vernon bit his tongue in surprise because Seungkwan jumped onto his lap. “It's cold!” Seungkwan whined his chest pressed against Vernon, not noticing the arms that so desperately wanted to wrap around his lithe frame. “Ah! Vernonie!” Seungkwan moaned as the ice cube slipped into the waistband of his pants. Vernon didn't want to squeeze the slighter with all his might but his flushed face and open mouth was only making it (and Vernon) harder. 

“Ah! Now it's hot! Let gooooo!” Seungkwan tried to pull away but found it completely futile. Vernon pulled him in closer, the popsicle completely forgot on the floor left to be fretted over later. The bigger boy pressed his nose into the crook of Seungkwan’s neck sniffing his scent; sweets and fruits. “Ve-Vernonie?” Seungkwan called out quietly almost hushed as if he spoke any louder then this would make it too real. The proximity of their bodies, how well he could feel Vernon’s heart beating against his own, the soft puffs of breath that hit the nape of his neck. All too much too soon. He shivered in anticipation, wondering what Vernon was going to do next. Scared but intrigued and a part of him knew he didn’t dislike it but the rest of him wouldn’t admit that aloud. “Vernon”

Snapping out of it, Vernon inhaled deeply before pushing Seungkwan away forcefully. He stood up avoiding eye contact with Seungkwan trying to hide his shame. He then walked away throwing a “I’m gonna take a cold shower,” over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I legit wrote this at work today it was freaking 115!!!! its shitty ikkkkkkk how Vernon gonna cock block himself AND us??? We were waiting for something Vernonie!!!
> 
> Also why didn’t I talk about this??? I WENT TO DIAMOND EDGE GUYS!!!!
> 
> Ugh. I will spare you the details because i don't wanna like rub it in for all of those who were unable to attend. But i screamed at Seungkwan got him to shoot me a heart then high fived his 17,000xs told him i loved him 17million times and yea I cried it was gorgeous. He's just as beautiful up close I love him with all my heart guys….
> 
> ((Also I have a kink for Vernon finding Seungkwan unbelievably sexy???? So sexy he can’t keep it down in his pants lmao))
> 
> ((I promise i'll come up with better drabbles i got writers block lmao)) 
> 
>  
> 
> ((if you didn't get it its the response from "is it hot in here? Or is it just me?" "Nah its just you"))

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble! Inspired by a imagine-your-otp prompt.


End file.
